Masatomic Days
by The Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Masato gets a FanFiction story series! Will be updated and improved occasionally, with new chapters when possible. AU because of character shipping. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! (This story is discontinued, due to a lack of popularity of this franchise on FFN. It will receive no new chapters, but may receive minor corrections to grammar and spelling.)


**This is my first FanFiction series, and it follows my favourite muscle-brain, Inohara Masato! I want to bring some popularity to the Little Busters! in the FFN community, and what better way than starring the lovable fool? These stories take place shortly after the events of the anime and the visual novel, and it can be considered AU due to shipping. Let's start the muscle sensation! Implied Riki/Masato-ish.**

Bored... bored... bored...

It was a day like any other for Masato. Wake up, lift weights, one thousand squats, annoy Kengo, eat pork, clean the dormitory, play-

Wait... clean? CLEAN?

Not in his mental dictionary, but Rin wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

 _"You already do next to nothing useful, and Riki always ends up doing your work for you! Next Monday, GO HELP YOUR FRIEND, DUMBASS!"_ Needless to say, she reacted poorly when he dozed off. He still has a black eye. However, since there really is no avoiding it, he could do a **bit**...

 **MONDAY, 7:28PM** "Hey, Masato! I'm glad you came to give me some help. I could really use some muscle."

 _Muscle..._ _ **Muscle**_...

Anything for you, Riki-Kun...

"...sato! Masato! You've been standing there for five minutes!" exclaimed his feminine companion, leaning on his broom, concern in his eyes.

The larger boy awakes with a start. "Huh! Oh... work."

"Come on, where's that competitive spirit? That loud, proud expressiveness? The muscle sensation!?"

"Riki, remember that condition I have, that makes me sing _'Kin'niku'_ and dance?" He takes a deep breath, and...

"GARBAGE!"

Masato stops, and looks to the angry teenage girl approaching. He grabs Riki's broom from him, and starts to sweep. "RIN, DON'T HIT ME, I'M SWEEPING! SWEEPING! SWEEEEPING!"

Masato was doing too well, and unfortunately did not notice the broom beginning to smoke. Rin stops at a safe distance, and Riki follows suit. "What... do... I smell?" gasps the boy, and sniffs the air.

"I smell smoke... smoke?" He looks to the floor. The broom is on fire. The floor has sunk over two inches.

Wait, the broom is on fire!

"Uuoooo!!! Put it out! Riki-Kun!!!" The look of sheer terror was amusing to Rin, but Riki was quick to take off his blazer, and fan the broom. Sadly, this just made it worse, as the flame caught onto Masato.

"Augh, my shirt...!"

And then spontanious combustion.

 **MONDAY, 11:08PM**

"No... Riki... don't leave... Wuh!!!" Masato awakes in the school medical bay, and is surrounded by the Little Busters.

"Masato!" They all yell.

"Masato, are you okay!?" Kengo asks, an abnormal ammount of concern in his voice.

"God, you're in worse shape than when we first met!" Kyosuke jokes nervously, holding his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Masato!" sobs Komari, into his chest.

"Oum..." Rin remains silent, looking down.

"Heh, takes more than a little flame to keep me- UUOOH!!! IT HURTS" he slumps after trying to get up, failing horribly.

"Shit, Masato, you just caught FIRE! **_Don't_** get up!" Commands Kyosuke, dead serious. "Riki saved your life, and hurting yourself is **NOT** the way to thank him!"

"Riki saved me..." Masato glances over at Riki, who is covered in bandages, unconcious on a chair.

"RIKI!" Masato pushes everyone away, and limps to his best friend. He has badly burnt hands, legs, and a grotesque mark on his chest.

Masato falls to his knees, and the tears fall. "I'm so stupid... an idiot!"

"But you're **_my_** idiot..."

 **Okay, that wasn't great. But the story will be edited or revised occasionally, meaning it will be made longer, fixed grammer, and more chapters. I welcome any help, or co-authoring. You will be credited for your assistance, if you wish.** **Chapter V.0.1 Unedited Initial Release**


End file.
